


Cheesy Nonsense

by thatsweetpotato



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, awkward babbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsweetpotato/pseuds/thatsweetpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dalish don't make cheese. Honestly, Mahariel finds the whole concept disgusting. Alistair can't take that lying down and sets out to convince her. Who doesn't like grilled cheese? Naturally, the whole thing backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesy Nonsense

Alistair was tending to the campfire when he was startled to alertness by a pained squawk from behind him. He turned to find Mahariel waving her hands frantically in front of her face, her nose scrunched up and her eyes shut tight. The cheese sandwich he had grilled with painstaking care was dropped carelessly in the grass at her feet. His latest attempt to sell her on the idea of cheese was looking to be another failure. 

"Are you alright?" he inquired with concern, coming to sit next to her. Mahariel pressed her hands to her mouth and glared at him with wide, betrayed eyes. Oh Maker, he’d really stepped in it this time.

"It’s hot," she squeaked, casting her eyes downward. Noticing the dropped sandwich, Mahariel picked it up and began gingerly picking away the dirt and grass. She stared at the sandwich intently in a blatant refusal to look at him.

Alistair sighed, “you didn’t wait for it to cool, did you?” Mahariel shook her head.

"You… I…"Mahariel glanced hastily at Alistair and back down at the sandwich. A blush crept up her throat. "You didn’t burn it this time and it, um, it smelled really good." She snorted and shut her eyes tight, shaking her head in embarrassment. "And now I’ve ruined all that hard work."

Alistair laughed fondly. They were fools, the both of them. Gently, he tilted her chin up to get a better look at the damage. Mahariel was frowning at him loudly making it easy to see the small burn in the corner of her bottom lip. Alistair tried to swallow down the guilt. Really, he should have warned her. It’s not like she’d ever had melted cheese before, how would she know what to expect? 

Mahariel hummed in confusion, snapping Alistair from his inner monologue. She was biting her lip and staring at him in bemusement. It was then that Alistair realised that he was still holding her chin, freezing them in an awkward tableau. Well, he had to make it up to her somehow. There was only one thing for it, really. Steeling his courage, he brushed a light kiss across her lips. 

Mahariel let out another squeak and hopped back. “W-what in the name of Mythal was that for?” she stammered. The blush had climbed up to the tips of her ears. Alistair cursed, he’d really made a mess of things. He ran his fingers frantically through his hair. 

"Sorry, I’m so sorry! I was trying to kiss it better," Alistair explained. He bit back a groan. Somehow, that managed to sound even worse aloud than it had in his head. Mahariel tilted her head and blinked in bewilderment before bursting out laughing. Alistair wished the Maker would take pity and open the earth up to swallow him right there. 

After several mortifying moments, Mahariel wiped tears from the corners of her eyes and smiled. “Do shemlen believe that actually works?” she asked, failing to contain her giggles. Alistair made an abortive attempt at looking non-chalant and shrugged. 

"I don’t know, did it help at all?" he asked, unable to meet her gaze.

"I’m not entirely sure," she admitted, drumming her fingers thoughtfully on her thigh. Alistair’s heart fluttered as he glimpsed fleeting grin flash across her face. "It was a pretty serious injury. I might need more than one before I show any signs of recovery."


End file.
